utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia Kyuko
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: フェリシア (Felicia;'' 'sounds like "Ferocious") The name has no meaning, but it can be spelled Felicia or Felutia. 急行 ('Kyuko; Vampire Child) The name is shortened and come from Kyuketsuki (Vampire) and Ko (Child) meaning Vampire Child. |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: UTAULOID MODEL: VL-54 |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Female' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |'D4-B5 ' | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Hokune Aki (Same voicer) |- | align="center" |AGE |'16 (probably around 200)' | align="center" |GENRE |'Any kind of rock is best, Techno ,Pop' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |'Official website' YT Channel |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'121lbs (55kg)' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |R'osary' | align="center" |CREATOR |[http://fraijuu.deviantart.com fraijuu/otakutoasts] |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |'5'4" (165cm)' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |'taku' | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |N/A |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'August 23' | align="center" |LIKES |'Bats, fellow vampires, blood, crosses, pocky, staying up all night and gamimg' | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |'SOUND CLOUD, YOUTUBE' |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |to be realeased | align="center" |DISLIKES |'B+ Blood' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG | N/A |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Kyuko is a mischievous and rebelious teenage vampire. She enjoys pulling pranks, drinking blood and being awfully lazy. Waito Kyuko is her counter part (Her vampire sides o 7 o) but thats not her name, her name pretty much stays the same (except its Felucia not Felicia). She has a pet bat called Yami. Her alter ego (Felucia) is a quite different person. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Brown/White (wip image----->) Eye color: Red/Orange Dress: See ref sheet for Huntress outfit/ other dresses Nationality/Race: Presumably Japanese/ Vampire Skin colour; A pale pink ----------------------- Notes: Kyuko has various outfits but the one most often worn is'' the Huntress outfit Kyuko was inspired by an old redesign that the owner was working on, which was ''Taidana Yumi. ''She decided to drop the redesign and made a vampire utau instead since she doesn't see those often. '''Additional Info': Kyuko's age is presumed to be 16, but due to the fact that she is a vampire, it has been rumored that she's infact over 200. This would make sense as vampires live a long time and age differently to humans. Her clothing is based of of a gothic vampire look and simple designing. Voice Configuration Kyuko is a CV Japanese voicebank encoded in'' romaji (e.g a e i o u). Her voicebank will be aliased Hiragana so she can sing both Romaji ust's and Hiragana ust's. Kyuko's voicebanks will be located ''here Kyuko's voicebank is a MONOPITCH CV voicebank (files are in Romaji, with Hiragana Aliases). Voicebanks her CV ACT 1 will be released soon Process: RECORDED, seperating notes SPECIAL NOTES: All voicebanks will include all the notes you need, plus notes that you will never probably use (e.g whistle, breath, la le li..) If you download any voicebank, just put it into UTAU and you can use her right away. (Ignore any pop ups that mention voice configuration ect) "Facts" • Due to being a vampire, Kyuko does not age, well she does but its not visibal to the human eye, and therefore always looks the same. • Kyuko is a slim and slender girl who suprisingly has boobs • Although She seems to have a monobank, Kyuko can speak in Japanese and English. • Catchphrase: "give me my daily dose of lazyness" Usage clause: * DO NOT USE KYUKO FOR COMMERCIAL USE ''' * '''DO NOT CLAIM KYUKO AS YOUR OWN! * Always credit otakutoasts when used :D * DO NOT CHANGE ANYTHING. (pitch, design, info ect.) This article is written and certified as true by the voicer. All information here was provided by the voicer in third person :D